An old member of the Qi Household, said I
by synomous01
Summary: Insert scene for "Nirvana in Fire" after Lin Shu/Mei Changsu's confrontation with the Liang Emperor in successfully reopening the Chiyan army case. Marquis Yan Que had suspected Mei Changsu was an old member of the Qi Household. Now he may find out just how close he was to the truth.
1. Chapter 1 - Old ghosts of the past

**Note: Insert scene for "Nirvana in Fire/** 琅琊榜" **after Lin Shu/Mei Changsu's confrontation with the Liang Emperor in successfully reopening the Chiyan army case.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Nirvana in Fire/** 琅琊榜 **"**

 **Marquis Yan Que**

Prince Ji had asked what Marquis Yan had been thinking about. Yan Que was going to say what was on his mind, but decided not to in the last moment. These people did not know this Mei Changsu nor what he had been doing in the background. Mei Changsu had a reason for it… and for some reason, Yan Que wanted to help him keep this secret.

Yan Que had been in fact curious if Mei Changsu would still remain in the Capital. Despite the fact that Mei Changsu was a strategist, after his few encounters with the man, felt a strange kinship with him. Yan Que felt he could trust the man. The first encounter with Mei Changsu, he had saved Yan Que's life, and in turn Yujin and the Yan household's lives. He had not needed to bury away Yan Que's plan to blow the Emperor to bits at the ceremony. But Mei Changsu had. And it was because the man had felt Yan Que's devotion and loyalty to ghosts of the past?

Yan Que had felt the reasoning to be too good to be true and had expected something else in payment down the line. Only to have Mei Changsu come to him and ask him to support him in putting Prince Jing on the throne. Yan Que would never have guessed that. Prince Xian perhaps. Prince Yu even. But not Prince Jing, for Jinyan was too weak of a Prince against the two elder brothers.

Yet somehow since Mei Changsu entered Jinling city, everything had changed. Looking back, Yan Que, Mei Changsu had indeed come for this purpose. To clear the 70,000 Chiyan soldier's names. For Prince Qi. He must have been a former member of the Qi Household. But Yan Que could not think of whom. He knew the household members well. There would be no one of Mei Changsu's caliber. It mattered not now. The case was reopened and all the names were cleared: Prince Qi, 70 000 Chiyan soldiers, and the Lin family, his Lin da-ge, Lin Shu and .. Lin Yeyao, the love of his life. At last there would be a memorial for her. A plaque. A place to pray for her and let her go in peace.

Thinking about her, he was reminded again that as part of his plans for the day was to pay his respects to his da-ge, Lin Xie. Yan Que missed his friend. He wished that he was alive. But the heavens.. no, the foolish emperor.. had sent their brother away before his time. Him and so many good men as well.

Yan Que hoped the heavens above to help them, and if Lin Xie from where he was could bless them with some strategy so that Da Yu didn't overtake the Liang Kingdom just when it was finally getting back to its feet.

They were now in crisis situation since the emperor failed to due his duty of protecting his people by indulging on himself and allowing his two sons Jinghuan and Jingxuan literally put the country to ruins. Allowing corrupt officials enter, allowing lies to slip by for pride of Da Liang. All of this led to a weakened economy and an army that had grown undisciplined and weak. It was the same reason why the Emperor feared Princess Nihuang, for she held so much power on the southern border. She had been doing her job, that was why.

Their neighbours knew this and taking advantage of the constant internal bickering of the two Princes, Jinghuan and Jingxuan, as well as the rebellion at Jiu An mountain, the enemy now had their troops on 4 different fronts to take down Da Liang.

Yan Que had wanted to follow in the war, but he knew he could do little on the battlefront, he was a scholar, not a soldier. It was best he remain in the Capital and advise Crown Prince Jing, who was now had to handle all matters of the court during a war outbreak. Curious on Yan Que's mind was there whereabouts of Mei Changsu. He had not seen him often since the confrontation with the Emperor. Had he fallen ill again? Perhaps he had left already, since he had done what he set out to do.

As he approached the Manor to where the Lin House memorial plaques were set up, he saw Fei Liu sitting quietly on the far side of the garden, playing with a wooden toy.

The boy saw his approach and then went back to being distracted with his wooden eagle. Yan Que walked passed the child and went inside the memorial room. There he was surprised to see Noble Consort Jing speaking with Mei Changsu.

"I don't have much time left…this way I can return to where I belong."

Yan Que swallowed, as this was a very private conversation and was going to leave, but the words "Xiao Shu", froze him in mid step.

Noble Consort Jing looked up at to see Yan Que. Slowly Mei Changsu turned to look at him. Time seemed to stop.

 **Noble Consort Jing**

"Xiao Shu. Why. Why must you do this?" The words seemed to echo in the memorial room.

"Aunt Jing. You know why. I cannot let Jingyan rule a fallen Kingdom. I cannot… I cannot watch Da Liang fall."

"Xiao Shu. You have done so much already. It is alright to rest. To let others take on the burden."

"Aunt Jing. If I don't go as the strategist, all that I have worked for, all the people that I love will perish. I cannot allow that. I won't allow it. And you know, if father were here, he would not either." Lin Shu paused. "Aunt Jing, you know I am right. You know the state of the Kingdom right now. There is no one else that can do it."

"Xiao Shu, your friend, the one that treated for the poison, did he find a cure?"

There was no answer.

"Xiao Shu. Tell me." There was an edge in her voice. "Jingyan would not let you command an army unless you were well."

"I am well, Aunt Jing."

Silence again.

"Xiao Shu. You many appear different, but I can always tell when you lie to me. You can lie to Jingyan, but cannot, you will not lie to me."

There was demand in her voice.

"Lin Chen has found something to help me, so I will have strength again."

"What exactly is it?" There was an edge in her voice, despite it being laced with concern.

"Aunt Jing," Mei Changsu looked at her, "you must not say anything to Jingyan."

That was a confirmation for Noble Consort Jing.

"Xiao Shu. You…" and then she wept.

"Don't cry, Aunt Jing. I don't have much time left…this way I can return to where I belong."

Noble Consort Jing looked at him. The soft brown eyes, the only ones that remained the same in the strangers face that looked back at her. She had delivered this child. Spoiled him. Played games with him. He was like a second child to her Jingyan.

"Xiao Shu.."

And it was then she saw him. As did Lin Shu.

Time stopped.

Marquis Yan Que stood there frozen.

There was only silence. Yan Que felt everything, all his thoughts, all his questions about Mei Changsu, who he was, how he knew things, why he did things the way he did. It came to him. And for a moment he could not breathe. He felt winded even by simply standing still. Mei Changsu was Lin Shu. The young marshal of the Chiyan army that perished 13 years ago. He was his da-ge's Lin Xie's son.

"Xiao Shu.' It came out as a statement instead of a question.


	2. Chapter 2 - Recognition

Marquis Yan Que continued to stare at Mei Changsu. He looked at every detail of the man, from his facial features down to the simple blue gray robes he wore. Yan Que had watched Xiao Shu grow up. This was not _him_. No matter how he looked at the person in front of him, it was not and could not be that boy. There was no resemblance. No trace of Lin Shu, the child he remembered that was vibrant and full of life. Fearless, confident, and outspoken. This man was the complete opposite of that. He..he was not Xiao Shu, he was Mei Changsu. He must have heard wrong. He must have.

But Yan Que knew he had not heard wrong. What should have felt like joy, to see his da-ge's son resurrected in front of him again, it didn't. Tears formed in his eyes, but not of sorrow, it was of anger. Rage. What had the boy endured to become like this? What had that bastard Emperor done to his own nephew?

Slowly Yan Que approached Lin Shu, he was so focused he had forgotten Noble Consort Jing was in the room as well. Noble Consort Jing seemed to understand and stood away, to give space to the confrontation that was going to happen.

"How. How is it it's you. How..." Yan Que's voice cracked, but he didn't care. He couldn't understand why he wasn't able to tell. For nearly two years this man had been in the Capital, manipulating and setting up a storm and Yan Que had watched it all happen. They had even spoken to each other, face to face, sitting across the room from each other. Yet he had not seen through it. Not one bit. The closest he had been to figuring out who he was, was when he asked if he was a former member of the Qi household. He had been close. Had he said Lin, he would have been right. But no one had survived from that household. The Emperor, Xie Yu, Xia Jiang, they had made sure of that.

"Uncle Yan."

Yan Que's body felt rigid at the greeting. It was like a ghost had touched him, he felt cold and weak at the knees. The acknowledgement in the man's voice…he didn't know what to say. Yan Que's eyes, however, had caught the Noble Consort Jing's, who had tears held back and understanding as well. She had gone through this before, he realized. So she had not known from the beginning either. Who else knew then? But the most important question wasn't that.

"Xiao Shu, why, why didn't you tell me?" Yan Que finally asked. He wanted to know. Did Lin Shu not trust him? He would have aided him in any way he needed.

"I did not tell you, for the same reason I did not want to tell the others. I was here to do something, to make a change that could either fail or succeed, in equal weighting. I did not want to involve you or anyone in it the case it did fail." Lin Shu paused. "I could not use your sentiments towards me as a form of manipulation."

Yan Que only continued to stare at Xiao Shu. His words made sense. But the way he had said it, it was so calm, so logical. Lin Shu seemed so distant even though he was right in front of him. Then came back to the question, how? What could have made Xiao Shu this way? What could have wiped all resemblance of a person away like that?

"You used to look just like your father," he started and he regretted it seeing the flicker of emotion that he was clearly trying to hide. Hiding. That was exactly what Lin Shu had been doing since his arrival in the Capital. How had he managed to change his persona completely, so much that even the closest to him could not have seen. But that wasn't true, was it. Noble Consort Jing saw through it.

And it was she who answered Yan Que's question.

"Xiao Shu was poisoned at the battle of Meiling. That is why he has been ill…and why he is still ill now."

"Aunt Jing -," Lin Shu started, looking at her, hoping to stop her from continuing what she wanted to say.

"No, I will say what I must," said Noble Consort Jing. "Because I have done what you asked before. I did not tell Jingyan. I kept your secret, no matter how much it pained me so to do it. But do not ask me to keep this from Yan Que as well. You," her voice seemed to crack, "have sacrificed enough, to at least let others know all that you have done for us. For Jingyan. For Da Liang. You will not stop me from speaking today."

Lin Shu said nothing, though on his face there was a slight show of fear. If the situation were not so serious, Yan Que would have smirked. While others could trial Noble Consort Jing's temper, especially Jingyan, Lin Shu was quite fearful of her when he was younger. In fact, he was fearful of the Ladies of the house. But terribly sneaky when it came to the rest of them. Xiao Shu was quite the trickster. The number of times his Lin Xie da-ge had punished the boy, Yan Que could not begin to count.

"Xiao Shu," she started again, regaining more composure, "you brought the truth to the surface of all the injustice done to the Chiyan army. To Prince Qi. To the Lin House. It is now all resolved. Why can you not share the truth of what has happened to you. We too, are your family, Xiao Shu."

As she said those words, she came closer to Lin Shu. "Do not take this away from us, to share your burden. You are not alone. You never should have been alone."

Yan Que could not agree more with what she said.

Noble Consort Jing's words, although they were full of concern and sorrow, they held firmness in them. That she was not taking his reluctance to speak so easily like the others. Yan Que noticed however, there was some sort of communication happening between Lin Shu and her. There was a look that was exchanged between them, an agreement of some sort. What she was agreeing to, Yan Que was not sure, but it seemed to put Xiao Shu more at ease when she nodded subtly.

"We will go to my gardens," she said more gently, "I have some fine tea that I know you will like to try."

Yan Que had noticed Lin Shu's silence in all of this. It was likely because of Yan Que's presence, his discovery had unsettled him. Mei Changsu, no…Lin Shu, was not a person that was easily taken by surprise.

At Noble Consort Jing's invitation for tea, however, the tension seem to ease from him and he responded with a smile, "I would very much like that."

He then looked at Yan Que as well, "Uncle Yan."

"Lin Shu. Noble Consort Jing."

Yan Que looked at the memorial plaques, and both Lin Shu and Noble Consort Jing moved to allow him space for his prayers.

There was a moment of silence as Yan Que bowed in front of the Lin memorial. Instead of his prayers for hope for their fight against Da Yu, he now thanked the heavens and to his Lin Xie da-ge that Lin Shu was alive. When Yan Que raised his head again, he took notice to a red cloth that hung over a plaque. He deduced then that it must have been Xiao Shu's. He swallowed the bitterness away. Thirteen years of heaven nor hell. Yan Que wanted to know everything that had happened, all the trials that Lin Shu had to go through to reach to where he was today.

Yan Que looked at Noble Consort Jing and Lin Shu and indicated he was ready to leave.

As they headed out to the courtyard of the Lin manor, Fei Liu stopped playing with his wooden toy to greet Lin Shu.

They stopped for a moment as Lin Shu said something cryptic to Fei Liu.

"Remember what I asked you to do for me earlier."

Fei Liu nodded.

"Su ge-ge, I haven't forgotten."

The boy raced back to where he had been playing and grabbed a small wooden box that rested on the ground next to his other toys. And in a quick instant, the boy was inside the Lin Manor.

Yan Que shook his head both in bafflement and amusement. Indeed. Lin Shu had met many interesting people along his journey. Looking at the man now, Yan Que looked forward to hearing his story. Indeed. It would be a longer day than Yan Que expected. But he would not have it any other way. Today, he regained someone he had thought was lost forever. Looking at Xiao Shu, who stood walking beside him, and the simple smile he shared with him; it was a moment of connection, of old friendships and joy. But had Yan Que seen flicker of sadness that also came across on Noble Consort Jing's face, he would have known that fate was cruel, and it rarely did things half way. But he hadn't. Because he was too grateful to see Xiao Shu again. Happy that someone from the noble house of Lin was still alive.

 **End.**


End file.
